Somewhere Over the Rainbow
by Lu78
Summary: Something that came to me, hope you enjoy. Addek!
1. Chapter 1

Title:- Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Author:- Lu

Rating:- T

Disclaimer:- I don't own any of the characters you recognise, those you don't started life as a figment of my imagination.

A.N. – So I am starting a new story yet again, but this came to me and I decided to try it out. So bear with me. It may take a while but I will get there in the end.

Addison collapsed on her sofa after a hard day at Seattle Grace Hospital. It had been a long day, two emergency deliveries as well as one scheduled delivery. She was looking forward to a nice long bubbly bath and a glass of wine. The only thing missing from her lovely evening was the man in her life. Addison and Derek had decided to give their love another go. They had been divorced for almost eight months but they truly loved one another and decided that they should give it another go. He was still on shift and was going to go back to his trailer afterwards so as not to disturb her, but she missed him when he didn't show.

She lay in the bath for a while before deciding that it was time to get out. She fingers and toes had gone all wrinkly. She wrapped herself in a big bath sheet before slipping into her robe. Wandering back through her home she thought she could hear a noise coming from outside. Ignoring it she walked into her kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. As she placed the bottle back into the refrigerator she heard the noise again, she thought it sounded like a cat, but wasn't sure. She went to her front door to investigate and got a shock when she reached there.

Lying on her front step was a Moses basket containing a tiny crying baby. Addison looked up and down her street but couldn't see anyone. She lifted the basket and carried it into the house. Setting it on her coffee table she lifted the crying child into her arms. The baby, a girl, quieted immediately. There was a note pinned to the blanket of the basket. Balancing the baby on her shoulder she unpinned the note and sat on her sofa to read it.

_Doctor Montgomery, you delivered my daughter a week ago and I thought I could look after her but I can't. Please look after her well. I know you will. Her birth certificate is awaiting a name. Choose for me and give her the life I can't. I am giving her to you. I can't do it any more. You have total responsibility for her. Just let her know that her mom did it for her own good._

Addison thought back to the babies she had delivered the week previous. She had delivered so many, but the one that stuck out was the young mother. The girl had been in her late teens and seemed ready to take on the responsibility of a child. Now a week later Addison herself held the child in her arms, wondering what to do.

She lifted the phone and dialled a familiar number. "Derek when you get off shift can you come over. Thanks, see you soon." Hopefully Derek would know what to do.

Derek Shepard appeared at his ex-wife-now girlfriends home two hours later. He was confused to say the least. He wasn't supposed to be seeing her that night, it was close to midnight and hadn't thought he would see her again until the morning but her voice mail had sounded urgent. Using his key he walked into her new home. He felt at peace whenever he walked in. He wasn't sure what it was, whether it was the newness of everything but there was definitely something that made him feel happy when he was there. "Addison." He called out as he hung his jacket on the stand.

"In the living room." She called back.

Derek made his way into the dimly lit room. "Hey what's…." He never finished his question as he saw her sitting with what looked to be a newborn baby in her arms. "Uh…."

"My reaction too." She told him. "Read the note. I don't know what to do? I was hoping you could help me out here."

Derek took a few minutes to read over the note few times before turning back to where she sat. She looked so amazing sitting there with the tiny body leaning on her. His head was telling him one thing, but his heart another. His head told him to call Social Services and have the baby taken into care, even though the letter said not too. His heart told them to keep the baby. Raise her as their own. He moved closer to Addison and sat down beside her, running his hand over the babies back. "We need to the right thing. In the morning we'll call social services and find out what they say."

Addison knew that was what he was going to say and she knew it was the right thing to do, but her heart was telling her something different. In fact it was telling her exactly what Derek's was telling him. "Okay." She glanced down to the baby in her arms to see the little ones eyes had closed and was now asleep. She moved to the edge of the sofa and gently laid her in the Moses basket. "Can you carry the basket to my room please?"

"Sure. Do you want me to stay with you, help you out?" He asked gently lifting the basket and carrying it up the stairs. She smiled at him and he had his answer. Soon they would be wrapped in one another's arms watching the child sleep for they knew they wouldn't sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Title:- Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Author:- Lu

Rating:- T

Disclaimer:- Anyone you recognise I don't own. All those you don't, started as a figment in my imagination and I decided to make them real.

A.N:- Thanks for all the reviews so far. I am a big Addek fan and thought that there should be more Addkeness here in fanfiction land.

Derek woke slowly, realising that at some point during the night he must have fallen asleep. It took him a moment to realise where he was and why he was there. Then it all came back to him. Addison, the baby, what were they to do? He looked over to where Addison should have been and discovered the spot empty. The Moses basket was empty as well so he could only surmise that the baby had wakened as had been hungry. He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He smiled at the scene in front of him. Addison was seated on one of the kitchen chairs, the baby on her shoulder, both asleep. The drained bottle lay discarded on the table in front of them. He tiptoed across to them and gently took the baby from her arms. Taking the baby quickly up the stairs her settled her down into the Moses basket. Running back down the stairs he found Addison still in the position he left her in. He scooped her into his arms and carried her back to the bedroom as well. He brushed the strands of hair that had fallen over her face before kissing her cheek and leaving her to sleep.

Grabbing the phone from the living room he dialled the all too familiar number of Seattle Grace Hospital. "Chief Webber office please?" He asked the telephonist when she answered.

"Chief Webber's office, Patricia speaking how can I help you?" The chief's secretary was always so polite on the phone.

"Patricia, its Derek Shepard here, is he about?" Derek asked the kind woman.

"He is, just give me a second to place your call through to him." Some gentle musak was played into Derek's ear while he waited for the chief to answer.

"Webber here." Richard's booming voice came through the phone.

"Chief, it's Derek." He stated, knowing that he would know who was on the phone. "Listen, Addie and I don't have an emergent surgeries today and are quite willing to be on call but we have had a situation arise and we need to be here today."

"Is it anything I can help with?" Richard asked, knowing the two.

"Not at the moment but we may need some help in weeks to come. So is it all right if we are at home today?"

"Yes, and let me know if you need anything. Give Addie my best." Richard said before Derek hung up the phone.

He glanced back at the phone knowing what needed to be done. They needed to find out what was to happen with the baby girl that slept in Addison's bedroom right now. He dialled information and got the number for the local social services department. After explaining their situation to the kind lady on the phone she agreed to send someone out to read the note and give them some options. He knew he had to wake Addison so she could be prepared.

Back upstairs Addison still slept on, having not slept during the night because she was watching the baby. Derek sat on the bed beside her and leaned down kissing her cheek. "Addie baby, you need to wake up." He whispered into her ear.

"Mmmm." She murmured before stretching give Derek and glance at the milky white skin that peeked from belong the tank top she wore. Opening one eye she peered at Derek. "What's going on?"

"Social services will be here in an hour. Thought you might like some time to prepare." He lovingly brushed an errant curl from her face.

"What about work?" She questioned, remembering what was happening.

"I called Richard and said we were happy to be on call btu if we weren't needed could we stay here." Derek explained. "He was okay about it. I didn't tell him anything else. But said we may call him later and let him know if we need anything."

Addison reached up and hugged Derek too her. "Thank you." She whispered before extracting herself from his arms and heading for the bathroom, not before checking on the baby first.

Derek looked down at the little one who lay sleeping in the basket. His mind started working over time. What if they were allowed to keep her? Would he and Addison go straight back into the life they used to have, or would she still want to take it slowly? He knew in his heart that he wanted her back in his life permanently, but it was up to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Title:- Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Author:- Lu

Rating:- T

Disclaimer:- Anyone you recognise I don't own. All those you don't, started as a figment in my imagination and I decided to make them real.

A.N:- Thanks for all the reviews so far. I am a big Addek fan and thought that there should be more Addkeness here in fanfiction land

Addison was dressed impeccably by the time the doorbell rung. Derek smiled at her as he opened the door to find a young woman standing. "Hi I'm Taylor Cohen and I'm with Seattle Social Services." She flashed her badge at the couple in front of her, taking in their first appearance. "I believe you have a situation that you wish to discuss with us?"

"That's right. If you'd like to come and we shall explain it." Derek held the door wide for Taylor to enter. Ushering her into the living room he remembered that he hadn't properly introduced them. "Sorry, I didn't introduce us. I'm Derek Shepard and this is Addison Forbes Montgomery." It felt strange to him not to use his own name beside Addison's.

Addison was wringing her hands but realised that she should stop and not seem as nervous in front of the woman sitting in her home. "Would you like a coffee or anything to drink?"

"A glass of water would be lovely, please." Taylor set out her stuff before Addison returned with the glass of water. Addison took a seat on her favourite chair as Derek sat on the arm beside her, running his hand over her back. "Now my colleague said you had a unique circumstance that needed to be addressed."

"Yes, last night a baby girl was left on my doorstep with this note attatched to the Moses basket." Addison handed over the note. "I remember the girl quite clearly. She struck me as a young woman determined to make a life for herself and her child."

"Do you have her name?" Taylor asked, placing the note on the table and taking a few notes.

"Rebecca Davies. She was 19 years old. I'm afraid I don't have an address or anything. Her medical notes don't have it either." Addison appeared to be calming down as she spoke. Her voice was strong, although there was something in it that Derek couldn't identify. Was it fear?

There was a lot of talk about the child who was mysteriously left on Addison's doorstep, but most of which Addison didn't hear. Her mind wandered to what her life would be like if the little girl who lay asleep upstairs stayed in her and Derek's lives. Derek and she would be married again and they would raise the child as their daughter. She could imagine them at ballet recitals and music concerts watching her with awe and pride in their eyes. The child would want for nothing. She was exactly what Addison wanted. A child. A child with parents who loved her and didn't ship her off to boarding school at seven years old, like she had been.

The baby crying brought Addison back to reality. "If you'll excuse me." She said standing from her seat and heading for the stairs. She walked into the bedrrom where the little girl lay red faced in the Moses basket. "Hey, hey little one. What's all that noise for?" Addison lifted the child into her arms. "There now, no need to cry. Lets get that wet diaper off and a nice warm bottle for you." She leaned out the bedroom door. "Derek can you heat a bottle for her please?"

"Sure." Derek called up the stairs. "If you'll excuse me for a moment." Derek headed into the kitchen to the kettle and pressed it to boil. Retrieving an already made bottle from the refridgerator her peeled the top from it before placing it into a jug. He was unaware of the social worker watching him. She was making notes on everything about the couple. She was a little unsure of their relationship but was sure that they were in love. That she knew for sure.

Taylor turned when she heard a noise from the staircase. She turned just in time to see Addison coming down the stairs with a beautiful little bundle in her arms. "Ms Cohen, I'd like to introduce you to our little house guest who is yet to get a name."

"She certainly is beautiful." Taylor commented before following Addison back into the living room. Derek appeared a few moments later with the heated bottle.

As Addison fed the baby a lot was discussed. Feeling ready to give them her answer Taylor spoke again. "Ms Montgomery, Mr Shepard, if you are willing, I would like to leave the baby in your custody. I will file the papers for temporary custody and will come back and visit in a month or so. If we are still happy with the situation and the mother hasn't been in contact and you want to we can start adoption proceedings."

"We didn't mention anything about adoption." Derek proclaimed, even though he knew that both he and Addison had been thinking about it.

"I can tell from the way you look at her, that you want her." Taylor smiled at the little family in front of her. Smiles spread from ear to ear. "I'll leave it in your capable hands to name her. I would suggest that you give her, her mothers name as her surname for the moment. It will help just now."

"Not a problem and thank you." Addison told her. "You don't know how much this means to us."

"I think I do." Taylor said as she rose to leave.

After Taylor had left Derek and Addison stared at one another and smiled. "She's ours for now." He said excitedly.

"I just hope she's ours forever." Addison replied. She had fallen hook, line and sinker for the little one already. She didn't want to be separated from her for anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Title:- Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Author:- Lu

Rating:- T

Disclaimer:- Anyone you recognise I don't own. All those you don't, started as a figment in my imagination and I decided to make them real.

A.N:- Thanks for all the reviews so far. I am a big Addek fan and thought that there should be more Addkeness here in fanfiction land

Their happiness was short lived when Derek's pager went off. "Damn, Mr Henderson's coding. I have to go." He sounded more disappointed than anything else.

"I understand baby. We'll be here when you get back. Maybe you could ask Richard to come over tonight so we can explain things to him." Addison said rubbing his arm, knowing that he didn't want to leave.

"Yeah that would be nice. Now, be thinking of the perfect name for her, cause I will be." He leaned down and kissed the baby on the forehead and then leant into kiss Addison. "I love you."

"I love you too." She couldn't help but lean up for another kiss before he left the house.

Addison couldn't take her eyes off the child that lay in her arms. Could she really do it? Could she look after another woman's child, with the possibility that she could loose her after getting attached? It would be hard, but it was something Addison was determined to do.

"Now little girl, let's think of a name for you?" Addison mused as she stood walking over to the window with the child.

At the hospital, Derek checked on his patient quickly, solving the problem without having to go back into the OR. He desperately wanted to get back to Addison and the baby. He couldn't help but be smitten already. He walked to Richard's office and knocked on the door. "Enter." The gruff voice of the chief was heard through the door.

"Chief, just a word."

"Derek, thought you weren't coming in today?" The chief seemed surprised to see him.

"Emergency with one of my patients, all sorted now though. Addison and I were wondering if you would come to dinner tonight? We have some things we would like to discuss with you." Derek told the man giving nothing away.

"Sure. Is everything all right?" The chief often worried about his two leading doctors.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Come over about seven, if that's all right?"

"Sounds fine Derek, see you later." Derek knew he had been dismissed from the office and headed back down to the car park.

Entering Addison's home he had formulated a plan for what he wanted to do. Now he just needed to make sure that Addison was agreeable to it. He looked into the living room and found the two girls in his life sitting by the window. "Hey." He whispered in case the baby was asleep.

"Hi." Addison answered, turning to show that they were both awake. The little one was fighting to keep her eyes open though. Addison gestured for Derek to take her, to have his turn of a cuddle and he revelled in it. "We missed you."

"I missed you both as well. Nothing major to report. The emergency wasn't as much of an emergency as first thought. And Richard said he'll be over about seven." Derek said, his eyes never leaving the child in his arms. "So what have you guys been up to?"

"We read for a bit, slept for a bit, ate for a bit and then slept for a bit again." Addison rhymed off on her fingers. "But I am just thinking, we have nothing for her, except what was in the bag and carrier. Derek we need to go shopping."

Derek groaned at the prospect but seeing how excited Addison was he knew he couldn't argue with her. "But we don't have a car seat to place her in while we go." He claimed.

He could see the cogs in Addison's brain working as she thought of how they could do it. "The big baby store is just down the road. Surely we could drive and I'll just hold her, just this once."

"OK, because it's so close." She secretly grinned knowing she could get him to do anything she wanted.

Entering the baby store was like a whole new world for Derek. Whenever any of his sisters had children, Addison had always done the shopping for them. So he was excited but nervous all at the same time. Addison went straight to shop; she had an idea what she was looking for. "Derek come and help me choose a stroller." She was headed in that direction but had lost Derek at the crib section. He lifted a price tag from the one he liked the most, only to show it to Addison and for her to love it. It was a beautiful light beech wood, with carvings of moon and stars on it. Addison got excited when she realised there was a changing table, wardrobe and rocking chair all to match. At least the nursery was sorted.

Strollers were next. "Derek, look at this one." Addison called to Derek as he was looking at carriers. He walked to where she stood looking at a navy blue stroller. It looked perfect. It had a car seat attachment and a lot of extras.

"That's the one babe, it's so classic looking." Addison looked at him to see if he was being sarcastic but was pleasantly surprised to note he wasn't. She was glad. She glanced over to see what he had in his hand. "It's one of those papoose things." He tried to explain, but had her laughing at him.

After another half an hour of shopping they were headed to the cashier. Derek didn't care how much this was costing him. He was in love with this child and Addison seemed bowled over. It was as if she had given birth herself. "I'm going to stand outside Derek, she needs a little air I think."

"All right, I'll be out in a bit." Derek told her turning back to the young cashier.

After the car was loaded and the car seat fitted they were on their way back to their house. "So did you come up with any names today. It would be nice to be able to tell Richard her name."

"I did actually, what about you?" Addison retorted, looking over to the child slumbering away in her new car seat. She couldn't resist running a finger down the baby's cheek.

"Yeah, only one." Derek said glancing in his rear view mirror.

"Me too." Addison smirked. "Should we say together or do you want to go first?"

"You go first baby." Derek said giving her the floor.

"I've always loved the name Zoey." Addison told him, even though he already knew.

"I know baby, so what about Zoey Addison, do you want Montgomery before Mills, or just Mills for just now." Remembering what the social worker had told them about the mother's name.

"I'd really like it to be Shepard, because there is a day when I'd like to be Shepard again too." She shyly smiled.

Derek smiled back. "Whenever you're ready we'll make that true again." He said wrapping his arms around her. "So for now she is Zoey Addison Shepard Mills."

"Sounds perfect to me." She answered back reaching up for a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Title:- Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Author:- Lu

Rating:- T

Disclaimer:- Anyone you recognise I don't own. All those you don't, started as a figment in my imagination and I decided to make them real.

A.N:- Thanks for all the reviews so far. I am a big Addek fan and thought that there should be more Addkeness here in fanfiction land

A.N.2:- Was made aware from the last chapter that I had changed the birth mothers name from Davies to Mills. Am going to leave it as Mills for now and will change the other chapter. Thanks for pointing it out to me.

The doorbell rang alerting them to the fact that Richard had arrived. Addison was sitting in the new nursery feeding Zoey so Derek went down to answer the door. "Evening Richard." Derek took the chief's jacket from him, hanging it on the pegs beside the door.

"Derek, this is all very mysterious." Richard pointed out. "Are you sure everything with you and Addison is all right?"

"Everything is great, I promise. Addison will be down momentarily, so can I get you a drink?"

"A soda if you have one. I'm driving tonight." Richard headed into the living room. Addison sure had style he thought as he looked around. He had always known it but now seeing it in the house was amazing.

"Evening Richard." The voice from behind made him turn. He was sure his mouth was hanging open when he saw the sight in front of him. Addison was standing with a new born baby in her arms. She could tell Richard was having a hard time articulating what he was meaning. "We will explain everything."

"You'd better, because the last time I looked you were pregnant when I saw you last." Richard slumped down into the chair that was strategically placed behind him. "Some family emergency."

"You could say that." Addison shifted the baby higher on her shoulder and sat in the sofa opposite. "Derek, how long till dinner?"

"About thirty minutes baby." He called back from the kitchen before joining them in the living room, taking the seat beside Addison. "Richard, please just hear us out."

"I will son, I promise." Richard took a sip of the soda that was handed to him as he watched the couple that sat across from him. Derek gently touched the baby's cheek as the child snuggled further into Addison's neck. They made such a perfect family, but Richard wanted the truth from them.

"It all started last night when I got home from work." Addison began. "I had just got out the bath when I heard a noise from the front door. Opening the door I discovered this little one in a Moses basket. No one was around. I didn't know what to do. I called Derek and he came over after his shift and we talked about it. After a sleepless night we called Social Services this morning. We had a long meeting with them and it was decided that we could keep temporary custody with a possibility of adopting at a later date."

"Adopting?" Richard seemed shocked by what he was hearing. "But what about the birth parents?"

"Her mother was a young mother I delivered last week. She left a note in the basket saying she wanted me to have her and look after her. She gave us naming rights as well, so I'd like to introduce you to Zoey Addison Shepard Mills." She said handing the baby to Richard.

"Why Mills?"

"That was her birth mothers name. Social Services suggested that we keep it for now and once the adoption goes through then we take it off." Derek explained. "And the Shepard is because after a lengthy discussion Addison and I realised that being apart wasn't what we both wanted and we want to raise this child as our own if we get the chance too."

"Well I am so happy for the both of you." Richard exclaimed looking down at the baby lying in his arms. "And you, young miss are the luckiest little girl in this city. You have the best parents anyone could wish for." He stroked the downy hair on her head before giving her a kiss.

A beeping was heard from the kitchen. "Excuse me, that would be dinner." Derek excused himself from the living room.

"Addison I don't think I have ever seen you happier. What are your parents saying about all of this?"

"They don't know yet. You were the first we told. We figured we would have to get you on side because our work life is going to be disrupted for the next while. I don't think I want to leave her yet, or at least leave her with a stranger when we only just got her. Derek and I have worked it in our heads we can work different shifts for a while until we can work something more permanent."

"That sounds all right to me, but I know of someone who maybe able to help out." Richard said handing the now sleeping baby back to Addison. Addison raised her eyebrows at the man she considered a second father. "Adele would be overjoyed if you asked her to look after Zoey. You know how much she loves babies. She worked with children most of her life and is feeling a little bored at the moment."

"Do you think she would do it?"

"There isn't anything she wouldn't do for you guys." Richard smiled at Addison as she kissed the babies forehead before disappearing up the stairs again to put her down while they ate dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Title:- Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Author:- Lu

Rating:- T

Disclaimer:- Anyone you recognise I don't own. All those you don't, started as a figment in my imagination and I decided to make them real.

A.N:- Thanks for all the reviews so far. I am a big Addek fan and thought that there should be more Addkeness here in fanfiction land.

A.N 2 – So sorry ths has taken so long to get to. My muse disappears for ages at a time and I just hate it. I know how I want to continue with this but it's just finding the time to do it.

At 9am, promptly the following morning the doorbell rung indicating that Adele had arrived at Addison's home. What Adele wasn't expecting was to find an extremely dishevelled looking Addison Forbes Montgomery. In all the time that Adele had known Addison she had never once seen her any less than perfect. But that morning she was greeted by a make-up less, messy haired, sweat pant wearing Addison. "Morning Adele." Addison greeted her warmly, stepping back to let her into the house.

"Addison, it's unusual to see you this way." Adele commented waving her hand at Addison.

"Yeah, a little baby and not a lot of sleep will do that to you." Addison replied heading towards the kitchen to grab two cups of coffee. It was the only thing keeping her going at that moment.

"So where is the precious bundle?" Adele asked, accepting the steaming mug from Addison. She had glanced around the house quickly when she had entered.

"Derek took her out for a walk." Addison told her as she walked towards the living room. "She was up for a while during the night so he thought maybe some fresh air would help and knock her out for a bit. His words"" Addison reclined in the sofa, her head leaning on the cushion behind her. In just a few short seconds she had fallen asleep. Adele took the mug from her hand and walked to the kitchen.

As she headed back the front door opened and Derek walked in pushing the stroller. "Hey Adele." He said in an exaggerated whisper. The child obviously asleep.

"Derek, so this is the precious bundle my husband couldn't stop talking about last night?" Adele smirked at him.

"Yeah, isn't she adorable?" He retorted, Adele only nodding. "Where's Addison?" Adele pointed to the living room where Derek looked to see her sound asleep on the sofa. "She was up most of the night, I am just glad she is getting to sleep now."

"So just how did you come across this little princess?" Adele asked only knowing the bare minimum

"Bit of a strange one actually. She was left on Addison's doorstep two nights ago. A young girl Addison treated last week. In fact she delivered Zoey."

"Zoey?" Adele questioned.

"This is Zoey Addison Shepard Mills. I'm surprised Richard didn't tell you we got to name her."

"But why Mills at the end?"

"In case her mother does come back for her, social services thought tit be better if we gave the baby her mother's surname until we know for definite what is going to happen." Derek said taking a deep breath. "There is a possibility that we won't get to keep her."

"But we're trying not to think of that right now." The sleepy voice came from the doorway. Derek turned to see a sleep mussed Addison standing there. She looked ready to cry and he knew why. He couldn't take it either if they had to give Zoey up. Walking over to her, he took her inot his arms.

Adele stood and watched the couple, amazed at how far they had come in their lives. Married for such a long time and then two bouts of infidelity, divorce and now to see them back together she couldn't have been happier. Zoey took that moment to wake and decide she wanted some attention.

"Well hello there baby." Adele cooed into the stroller. Unsnapping the straps she lifted the child into her arms. Zoey looked at the new person in her little life and squirmed. She didn't recognise this person and wasn't sure what to do. So she did what she knew was best and began to cry. But Adele knew what to do, rocking from side to side Zoey soon calmed down and snuggled into Adele's embrace.

"Looks like we won't have problems with our child care after all then." Addison managed to say, smiling at the picture in from of her.


End file.
